Kisah yang menyedihkan
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan?/Kalian berdua adalah partner terbaikku/Aku lapar, tubuhku dingin juga sangat sakit/Kau pasti dimanfaatkan oleh 2 iblis itu saja kan?/Tolong aku. Hm,,,RnR?


Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll...

Dont like dont read!

Disclaimer: Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto...

NB: Tulisan yang bercetak tebal atau bold adalah suara hati Temari and no chara bashing.

* * *

><p><strong>•｡ ⌒ Kisah yang menyedihkan ⌒ ｡•<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabaku Kazekage seorang bangsawan di Sunagakure, dia memiliki seorang istri bernama Karura. Mereka berdua dikaruniai seorang putri bernama Sabaku no Temari. Ketika umur Temari berusia 10 tahun, kedua orang tuanya ditemukan meninggal di kamar mereka. Yang anehnya, mereka meninggal dalam keadaan mata terbuka dan menangis.

Sejak itu, Temari diasuh oleh Yashamaru, pamannya. Karena fisiknya lemah, dia tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari kastil. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia mengalami hal yang sangat mengejutkan ketika dia berusia 15 tahun.

Pagi itu ketika Temari membuka mata, bangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

'**Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan? ****Leher, tangan, kaki, dan jariku tidak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun. Suaraku, bahkan bibirku pun kaku. Padahal kemarin dan semalam aku masih bisa bergerak dan bersuara. Sebenarnya aku kenapa? Ayah, ibu, Temari kenapa?'**

_Tok...tok...tok..._

'**Siapa? Itu siapa? Siapa saja tolong aku.'**

"Temari, apa kau sudah bangun?"

'**Itu ****suara paman Yashamaru.'**

"Temari? Baiklah, paman masuk ya."

_Ceklek..._

Yashamaru berjalan mendekati ranjang Temari. Didapatinya keponakannya itu masih terbaring di ranjangnya dengan mata terbuka.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ternyata. Ayo kita turun ke bawah untuk sarapan." ujar Yashamaru berjalan ke pintu.

'**Paman, Temari tidak bisa bergerak. Tolong paman.'**

Yashamaru berhenti berjalan. Dia heran melihat keponakannya itu tidak juga beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Temari, kau kenapa? Kau marah dengan paman?' ujar Yashamaru kembali mendekati Temari dan membelai rambut pirangnya. Tapi, gadis itu hanya diam saja sambil menatapnya sedih.

"Temari, kau kenapa? Jawab paman." Yashamaru bertanya dengan panik.

'**Paman, Temari kenapa? Tolong paman.'**

Perlahan air mata Temari turun meluncur di pipinya yang putih mulus itu. Yashamaru semakin panik. Dipegangnya pergelangan tangan Temari, denyut nadinya masih ada. Berarti dia masih hidup. Tapi, kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan segera dia menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga Sabaku, Izumo.

Beberapa jam kemudian, dokter Izumo pun tiba. Dia segera memeriksa Temari.

"Sepertinya nona Temari mengalami _stroke_ yang sudah parah. Untuk ke depannya dia tidak akan bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya." jelas dokter Izumo.

"Apa dokter? Jadi, selamanya Temari tidak akan bisa bergerak?"

"Iya."

"Apa tidak ada obatnya?"

"Obatnya ada. Tapi, _stroke_ yang dialaminya sudah parah. Mustahil untuk diobati. Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Temari, tunggu disini ya. Paman mau mengantar dokter Izumo."

Kedua orang itu pun pergi dari kamarnya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Penderitaan yang tiada henti.

'**A..apa? Aku **_**stroke**_**? Ke..kenapa bisa terjadi denganku Tuhan? Sudah cukup kau memberiku fisik yang lemah, sekarang Kau menambah penderit****aanku dengan penyakit ini. Tuhan, apa salahku?'**

Yashamaru kembali ke kamar Temari dengan membawakan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, susu dan sekotak vitamin. Dia membantu Temari untuk duduk.

"Temari, maafkan paman ya. Paman akan berusaha mencarikan obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Sekarang kau sarapan ya. Tenang saja, paman akan selalu bersamamu." hibur Yashamaru sambil tersenyum.

'**Terima kasih paman sudah mau ****menyayangiku. ****Kalau tidak ada paman, entah akan bagaimana nasibku ini.'**

Dengan perlahan, Yashamaru membukakan bibir Temari dan menyuapkan bubur itu. Setelah selesai makan, Yashamaru kembali membantunya meminum susunya. Sekarang gadis itu bagaikan sebuah boneka yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Sekarang kau sudah sarapan, dan ini vitaminnya agar tubuhmu sehat." ujar Yashamaru sambil memberikan sebuah pil berwarna kuning kepada Temari.

Setelah meminum pil itu, entah kenapa Temari merasa pusing. Akhirnya dia tertidur. Menyadari Temari sudah terlelap, Yashamaru segera meninggalkan kamar Temari sambil membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk, gelas dan kotak vitamin yang dibawanya. Ketika dia akan menutup pintu, seuntai senyuman sinis menghiasi wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, ketika Temari membuka matanya. Dia juga tetap tidak bisa bergerak. Tiba-tiba...

"Temari sayang, maafkan nenek karena baru sekarang menemuimu. Nenek sedih sekali ketika Yashamaru menelpon nenek dan memberitahu kalau kau terkena _stroke_. Kenapa nasibmu malang sekali?" ujar nenek Chiyo sambil menangis memeluk tubuh cucunya yang kaku bak boneka itu.

'**Nenek****, Temari senang nenek datang. Temari rindu dengan nenek.'**

"Temari, paman sengaja menjemput nenek Chiyo untuk menemanimu."

'**Terima kasih paman.'**

"Kami turut berduka cita atas penderitaan nona."

'**Suara ini. Itu suara semua pelayan disini kan? ****Ternyata mereka perduli dengan ku.'**

Lalu nenek Chiyo membantu Temari untuk duduk. Dari balik pintu masuklah seorang pria tampan berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu membawa kursi roda. Dia berjalan ke arah Temari dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi nona Temari. Perkenalkan nama saya Shikamaru. Sekarang saya adalah perawat nona. Saya turut bersedih atas apa yang menimpa nona."

'**Perawat? Seorang laki-laki? Selama ini aku tidak perna****h bertemu laki-laki selain ayah, paman Yashamaru dan dokter Izumo.'**

Perawat bernama Shikamaru itu segera menggendong tubuh Temari yang kaku, lalu didudukkannya di kursi roda yang dibawanya tadi.

'**Dia...dia ****menyentuhku, bahkan menggendongku.'**

"Temari, sekarang kau mandi dulu ya." ujar nenek Chiyo mendorong kursi roda Temari ke kamar mandi.

_Ceklek..._

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sekarang Temari sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Gadis remaja itu mengenakan gaun berlengan panjang berwarna biru langit yang sebatas lutut dengan renda di kerahnya. Dia tampak cantik bagai boneka _barbie_.

"Keponakanku yang cantik ternyata sudah selesai mandi. Sekarang semua keperluanmu akan diurus oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru tolong rawat dia dengan baik ya."

"Baiklah tuan, saya pasti akan merawat nona Temari dengan baik."

"Terima kasih ya. Temari, karena nenek Chiyo baru saja sampai, dia pasti kelelahan. Jadi biarkan nenek istirahat dulu ya."

"Tidak apa Yashamaru. Biarkan aku disini menemani Temari."

"Tidak, ibu harus istirahat. Nanti _anemia_ ibu kambuh. Kalau penyakit ibu kambuh, bagaimana ibu bisa merawat Temari."

"Baiklah. Temari sayang, nenek tinggal ya. Nanti nenek pasti kembali menemanimu." ujar nenek Chiyo sambil mengecup dahi Temari.

Pintu kamar ditutup, meninggalkan Temari dan Shikamaru berdua. Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Temari dan mendorong kursi rodanya menuju meja rias.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan diri lagi, agar nona bisa mengenal saya dengan baik. Nama saya Shikamaru Nara, dari Konohagakure. Umur saya 20 tahun. Saya termasuk alumni terbaik sekolah keperawatan di Akademi. Jadi, nona tidak usah khawatir dengan pelayanan saya." ujar Shikamaru sambil menyisir rambut pirang Temari dengan lembut.

'**Terima kasih, aku senang kalau seandainya kau mau merawatku dengan baik.'**

"Saya permisi sebentar nona."

'**Mau kemana?'**

"Saya mau mengambilkan sarapan untuk nona."

"**Di..dia tahu pikiranku.'**

Sosok Shikamaru pun menghilang di balik pintu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas susu, dan sebotol obat. Dengan perlahan dia membantu membukakan bibir Temari, membantunya untuk sarapan dan meminum obatnya.

"Sekarang nona sudah selesai sarapan. Bagaimana kalau saya membacakan cerita?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus pada bola mata hijau Temari.

'**Iya.'**

"Baiklah. Saya akan ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku cerita." lanjut Shikamaru sambil meninggalkan Temari.

'**Dia ****bisa membaca mataku.'**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru kembali dengan membawa buku cerita yang lumayan tebal. Dia mendorong kursi roda Temari mendekat ke sofa yang ada di sudut kamar.

"Saya akan membacakan cerita tentang _Sleeping Beauty_. Semoga nona suka." ujar Shikamaru lembut sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa.

'**Itu cerita kesukaanku. Ayo bacakan, aku ingin dengar.'**

Shikamaru pun memulai ceritanya, Temari mendengarkan kisah _favorit_nya itu dengan senang.

"Sang pangeran segera mencium bibir sang putri. Keajaiban terjadi, sang putri bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Akhirnya putri Aurora menikah dengan sang pangeran dan hidup bahagia di istana. Selesai." tutup Shikamaru.

'**Bagaimana rasanya berciuman?'**

"Nona masih terlalu muda, belum pantas untuk berciuman." ujar Shikamaru tersenyum sambil menutup buku ceritanya.

'**Eh? Kenapa dia bisa tahu pikiranku?'** Temari heran bercampur malu.

"Sebaiknya nona istirahat dulu ya."

'**Tidak. Aku mau makan **_**panekuk**_**.'**

"Nanti saja. Sekarang nona harus istirahat biar kesehatan nona pulih. Saya janji, ketika nona bangun, akan ada _panekuk _dihadapan nona." ujar Shikamaru sambil menggendong tubuh Temari ala _bridal style_ ke ranjangnya.

'**Lagi-lagi dia bisa membaca pikiranku.'**

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya. Saya permisi nona." ujar Shikamaru berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

_Ceklek..._

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, Temari mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan nyenyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ceklek..._

'**Siapa itu?'**

"Ini saya nona."

'**Shikamaru? Kenapa dia selalu tahu isi hatiku?'**

"Sepertinya anda sudah bangun. Sesuai janji saya, ini _panekuk_ yang nona inginkan." ujar Shikamaru sambil menyuapkan sesendok _panekuk_ ke Temari. Dengan menggunakan jari kelingkingnya dia membuka mulut Temari.

"Ini aku buat sendiri, bagaimana rasanya?"

'**Enak.'**

"Benarkah?"

'**Iya****, lagi.'**

"Ini nona."

Selesai makan _panekuk_, Shikamaru menggendong Temari ke kamar mandi dan dengan perlahan dia meletakkan tubuh gadis yang bagai boneka itu ke _Bathtub_.

'**Apa yang kau lakukan?'**

Shikamaru diam, dia meninggalkan Temari sendiri di kamar mandi.

'**Hei, kenapa kau tinggalkan aku**** disini?'**

Tidak ada jawaban. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Temari sekarang kau mandi dulu ya."

'**Ternyata nenek.'** ujar Temari lega.

_Ceklek..._

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Temari sudah selesai mandi, gadis itu memakai gaun tidur berwarna coklat yang panjang sampai ke mata kakinya. Nenek Chiyo pun menyisir rambut cucunya yang malang itu.

"Kau masih begitu muda Temari, nenek sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

'**Nenek jangan menangis. Kalau nenek bersedih, Temari tidak akan kuat menjalani semua ini.'**

_Ceklek..._

"Permisi nyonya, saya datang membawakan makan malam dan obat untuk nona Temari."

'Sini, biar aku saja yang memberikannya.' ujar nenek Chiyo sambil mengambil semangkuk bubur di nampan yang dibawa oleh Shikamaru. Tapi, belum sempat beliau menyendokkan bubur itu ke mulut Temari, dia merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Sepertinya anemianya kambuh. Shikamaru segera mendudukan nenek Chiyo di kursi roda Temari dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

'**Nenek...' Temari berujar lirih.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru kembali.

"Nona tenang saja, nenek anda baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan saja." ujar Shikamaru menenangkan Temari.

'**Padahal aku tidak bertanya. Kenapa dia seperti memiliki hubungan batin denganku.'**

"Sekarang nona makan dulu ya."

Selesai makan dan meminum obatnya, Shikamaru membelai rambut pirang Temari yang tergerai sampai sebatas bahu itu. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan lembut menggunakan iris _grey_nya. Nona muda itu terkejut bercampur malu, rona merah menjalari wajahnya yang cantik tapi kaku itu.

"Nona sangat cantik."

_Deg..._

"Sebaiknya nona istirahat." ujar Shikamaru sambil membaringkan tubuh Temari.

"Saya permisi, tidur yang nyenyak." lanjut Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekati pintu.

_Ceklek..._

Semalaman Temari tidak dapat memejamkan matanya, pikirannya telah teracuni oleh sikap Shikamaru tadi. Dia merasa malu bercampur senang. Ketika mengingat nama, wajah dan perlakuannya, tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Dia tidak tahu dia kenapa. Biarlah waktu yang akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Sementara itu, di ruangan yang terlihat seperti tempat penelitian. Tampak 3 orang pemuda sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bisa mendekatinya?" tanya pria yang berambut pirang pada pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir satu yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru, dia baru saja beraksi. Tenang saja, dia tidak akan mengecewakan kita." ujar pria yang berambut hitam yang poninya menutupi mata sebelah kirinya.

"Tuan berdua tenang saja. Secepatnya kalian akan menerima hasilnya." ujar pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir satu itu datar sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari Temari selalu dipenuhi oleh sosok Shikamaru. Awalnya Temari heran padanya, karena dia bisa mengetahui isi hatinya meski bibirnya tidak berucap sepatah kata pun. Hanya pria itu yang bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya dan hanya dia yang ada dalam pelupuk matanya. Lama-kelamaan gadis remaja itu mulai merasakan cinta. Wajah kakunya tampak lebih berseri dan merona, apalagi bila di dekat Shikamaru. Sampai pada akhirnya dia merasakan apa yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

"Sudah pukul 21.00 nona, sebaiknya anda segera tidur." ujar Shikamaru sambil membaringkan tubuh Temari.

'**Aku belum ingin tidur.'**

"Sudah malam nona."

'**A..aku suka berdebar ketika bersamamu, wajahku juga memanas. ****Rasanya nyaman ketika kau berada di sampingku. Aku mohon, jangan pergi.'**

Shikamaru tersentak, seulas senyuman terbit dari wajahnya. Bukan, itu bukan senyuman tapi seringai. Tapi sepertinya, Temari tidak mengetahuinya.

"Sepertinya, nona sudah jatuh cinta pada saya." ujar Shikamaru sambil mendudukkan tubuh Temari.

'**Apa? Cinta?****'**

"Iya." ujar Shikamaru sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari.

_Kats..._

Rona merah itu kembali menjalari wajahnya. Matanya beradu dengan mata Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya dan mengangkat dagunya, menarik wajahnya mendekat dan dirasakannya bibir Shikamaru menempel di bibirnya yang kaku itu. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman yang selama ini sering dia dengar dalam dongeng _favorit_nya. Lembut itulah yang dirasakannya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya nona." ujar Shikamaru sambil memeluk tubuh kaku Temari.

'**Ti..tidak apa. Apa kau juga mencintaiku?'**

"Iya nona."

Rasanya seperti melayang ketika tahu orang yang kita cintai juga mencintai kita. Sebenarnya Temari ingin membalas pelukan Shikamaru, tapi apa daya tubuhnya tidak bisa.

_Ceklek..._

Suara pintu dibuka, Shikamaru segera bersembunyi di balik gorden di samping ranjang Temari.

"Sayang, sudah malam. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya nenek Chiyo heran melihat cucunya itu sedang duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Kau kesepian ya? Nenek akan tidur bersamamu." lanjut beliau sambil membaringkan tubuh cucunya itu. Setelah menyelimuti dan mengecup dahi Temari, nenek Chiyo pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelahnya dan tertidur karena dipikirnya cucunya itu sudah tertidur.

Setelah merasa aman, Shikamaru segera mendekati Temari. Sambil berbisik dia bertanya.

"Apa kau memiliki suatu rahasia?"

'**Rahasia? Tidak ada. Kenapa?'**

"Aku hanya ingin kau mempercayaiku, membagi semua rahasia yang kau miliki. Tapi, kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahukannya padaku. Tidak apa. Mungkin kau belum sepenuhnya mencintaiku." ujar Shikamaru kecewa sambil beranjak pergi.

'**Tunggu!'** Temari berteriak dalam hatinya, tapi Shikamaru terus berlalu.

'**Tunggu! Aku akan memberitahukanmu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Ku mohon jangan pergi.'** lanjut Temari mengiba.

Shikamaru berhenti, seulas seringai muncul menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Dia berbalik dan mendekati Temari yang terbaring kaku di kasur.

'**Ada sebuah rahasia yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Rahasia ini tidak ada yang tahu, termasuk paman Yashamaru dan nenek Chiyo. Di bawah tempat tidurku, ada satu lantai yang warnanya agak berbeda. Di balik lantai itu, ayahku menyembunyikan semua aset kekayaannya. Ayah bilang ada orang dalam yang ingin merebutnya. Jadi kumohon tolong jaga semua milik ayahku, demi aku.'**

"Pasti nona, aku akan menjaganya. Sudah malam, sebaiknya nona segera tidur."

Setelah mengecup dahi Temari, Shikamaru keluar dengan seringai kemenangan. Gadis itu sangat bahagia, dia senang sekali. Sampai akhirnya kebahagiaan itu membuatnya terlelap.

Seseorang berpakaian hitam masuk ke kamar Temari dan mengendap-endap, sosok itu segera masuk ke kolong tempat tidur, dia menemukan satu lantai yang warnanya berbeda, segera diangkatnya menggunakan pisau kecil untuk tumpuannya. Benar kata gadis itu, semua aset kekayaan bangsawan Sabaku tersimpan di balik lantai itu. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, sebelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut, sosok itu mendekati gadis remaja yang jelita itu.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Selamat tinggal." ujarnya berbisik di telinga Temari dengan datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, ketika Temari sedang sarapan, bukan Shikamaru yang membantunya tapi nenek Chiyo. Dia heran, padahal itu adalah pekerjaan Shikamaru. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda itu tidak ada. Lamunannya buyar ketika sebuah suara menegurnya.

"Temari sayang, nenek tinggal sebentar ya."

Sepeninggal nenek Chiyo, pamannya masuk bersama Shikamaru dan dokter Izumo. Yashamaru memegang beberapa dokumen yang sepertinya ia mengenalnya.

"Keponakanku yang cantik, malang dan juga bodoh. Terima kasih atas semua dokumen ini. Suatu kesalahan besar kau jatuh cinta pada orang asing, orang asing yang tidak akan mungkin membalas perasaanmu." ujarnya sinis.

'**Apa? Apa maksud**** paman?'**

"Pemuda bernama Shikamaru inilah yang memberikanmu racun untuk menggerogoti tubuhmu sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Obat yang selalu kau minum, itu adalah racun." lanjut Yashamaru sinis.

'**Racun? Berarti aku tidak **_**stroke**_**. ****Dan...dan..i..itu pasti bohong. ****Shikamaru tidak akan berbuat seperti itu padaku.'**

Dilihatnya pemuda itu diam tak bergeming di posisinya.

'**Tidak. Tidak mungkin, Shikamaru jawab aku. Kau tidak akan melakukan semua itu kan?'**

"Kau tahu Temari, kedua orang tuamu sebenarnya belum meninggal ketika dimakamkan. Mereka sama sepertimu."

'**Ja..jadi ayah dan ibu di kubur hidup-hidup. ****Ja..jahat, kau iblis paman. Ternyata kau hanya membohongiku.' **Perlahan air matanya turun.

"Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih denganmu Shikamaru, berkat alat pembaca pikiran yang kau kembangkan kau bisa berkomunikasi dengannya, kau benar-benar _ilmuwan_ muda yang jenius. Dan untukmu Izumo, obatmu benar-benar menakjubkan. Kalian berdua adalah _partner _terbaikku."

Dilihatnya pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Sakit sekali rasanya, mengetahui orang yang kita cintai adalah orang yang membuatmu menderita. Kenapa? Baru pertama kali merasakan cinta sudah harus menderita. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, mau benci tapi terlalu cinta, mau cinta tapi terlalu benci.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya dimakamkan. Izumo, beritahu seluruh penghuni kastil untuk acara pemakaman Temari."

Temari hanya bisa menangisi takdirnya. Orang yang dia cintai dan percayai ternyata musuh di balik selimut. Orang itulah yang menggendong tubuh lemahnya ke peti mati, orang itulah yang juga membaringkannya disana. Dengan berlinang air mata, Temari menatap lurus ke bola mata hitam kelam itu, berharap pemuda itu mengerti. Berharap pemuda itu akan menolongnya, berharap pemuda itu benar-benar mencintainya, tapi semua itu omong kosong. Dengan wajah tanpa _ekspresi_ dia menutup peti mati itu. Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara nenek Chiyo yang memanggil-manggilnya sambil menangis, suaranya serak, entah sudah berapa lama beliau menangis.

'**Nenek, selamat tinggal. Ternyata di dunia ini, hanya kau yang bisa aku percayai.**** Ayah, ibu...Temari akan menyusul kalian.'**

Dia memejamkan matanya, ketika dia merasa orang-orang di atas sana sudah mulai menimbun peti matinya dengan tanah.

'**Rasanya sesak. ****Shikamaru, apakah kau akan menolongku? Tuhan, kenapa cinta pertamaku harus berakhir seperti ini? ****Tuhan, apa takdir hidupku memang harus menderita? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa Kau harus membuatku ada di bumi yang tidak pernah aku rasakan indahnya ini?'** serunya lirih.

3 hari sudah dia terkubur hidup-hidup disana. Hujan, kedinginan dan kelaparan yang menemaninya. Orang yang dinanti tak kunjung datang. Menangis, itu tidak akan membantu. Dia mengutuki Shikamaru, pamannya dan dokter Izumo karena membuatnya menderita, kenapa mereka tidak langsung membunuhnya. Kalau langsung dibunuh dia tidak akan merasakan tubuhnya kesakitan digerogoti serangga penghuni tanah tempat dia sekarang bersemayam.

'**Aku lapar****, tubuhku dingin juga sangat sakit. Shikamaru? Kenapa kau tidak datang menolongku? ****Apa benar semua kata cintamu itu palsu? Cepatlah datang, aku menunggumu. Meski aku membencimu tapi rasa cintaku lebih besar. Ku mohon, kau pasti tidak sepenuhnya jahat kan? Kau pasti dimanfaatkan oleh 2 iblis itu saja kan? Shikamaru, tolong aku. Sakit sekali.'**

.

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamanya pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu tidak akan pernah menolongnya...  
>Selamanya dia tidak akan pernah membalas cintanya...<br>Dan selamanya pemuda itu tidak akan pernah bisa tulus kepadanya...  
>Karena...pikirannya kosong.<p>

Sebenarnya Shikamaru dan Izumo bersahabat baik, Izumo mengajaknya untuk bergabung dalam rencana jahat Yashamaru karena dia tahu Shikamaru memiliki alat untuk membaca pikiran manusia. Tapi, _ilmuwan_ muda itu menolak. Akhirnya, Izumo dan Yashamaru membuatnya pingsan dan mencuci otaknya. Mereka memanfaatkannya untuk mendekati Temari dan membuat gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang diinginkan mereka berdua.

Setelah semua rencana busuk itu terlaksana, mereka berdua membunuh Shikamaru dan melemparkan mayatnya ke tengah-tengah ikan hiu untuk menghilangkan bukti. Benar-benar 2 orang manusia durjana, karena harta mereka menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya.

Sebuah penantian yang sia-sia sampai ajal menjemput sang nona muda yang malang itu. Akankah Yang Maha Kuasa mempersatukan keduanya di atas sana? Semoga saja, Amin.

Kisah cinta tidak selamanya berakhir dengan bahagia...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...THE END...**

* * *

><p>*huwa,,,<br>Akhirnya selesai juga. disini aku tidak buat kalau Temari tidak punya 2 adik...hehehe ribet.  
>Gaje dan OOC ya, itu pasti karena ada sebabnya...hehehe...<br>Gomen aku buatnya tragis,, hehehe pengen aja.  
>Maafkan bila banyak kesalahan,,,<p>

Review Please,,,


End file.
